M-24 IMI-OTO 60mm
The M24 IMI-OTO 60mm is a tier 6 premium American light tank that was added during the 2018 Holiday Update. About The M-24 IMI-OTO 60mm is a modernized version of the American M24 light tank. Although relatively the same to its low tier counterpart, its main armament was replaced with the 60mm IMI-OTO Hyper Velocity Medium Support gun, similar to that of the M60 Super Sherman. The main difference is in its main armament, which fires single-shot rounds with quick reloading speed, unlike the M60s ten round magazine that requires much longer reload. The tank is suited for flanking behind enemy lines and performing surprise attacks on unaware enemy tanks. When attacking the enemy, the player should never rely on their armor, and rather rely on their mobility as a counter to enemy fire, making the tank much more difficult to hit. Its reliable maneuverability is also great for quickly capturing points and scouting for enemy positions. Playstyle The M-24 IMI-OTO 60mm is a very unique tank to play around but doesn't seem all that practical with its rather poor stats. The IMI-OTO compared to the lower-tier M24 Chaffee is rather similar in how its played. With its fast maneuverability, it's extremely useful during the game mode KOTH, often outrunning the enemy tanks to the capture point. However the IMI-OTO may have a similar gun compared to the M60 Super Sherman, its DPS is drastically different due to the lack of an autoloader resulting in a much weaker DPM. Despite having one of the lowest hit points for high tier, its survivability can often save your life from most high tiered tanks in-game modes like KOTH or LS, however, there are a quite a number of tanks that you should be weary of. Either way, this thing can be played as an annoying bulldog or a replacement M60 Super Sherman. wip Pros: * Cheaper compared to the M60 Super Sherman, which shares the same IMI-OTO 60mm gun. * Great mobility and maneuverability. Combined with a small profile, this makes the M-24 IMI-OTO 60mm rather difficult to hit. * Unlike the M60 Super Sherman, it fires one shell with a 5 second reload time, like the original Chaffee. * Gun has high velocity and barely any bullet drop, which makes it extremely suitable for landing shots at long ranges. Cons: * Like other Chaffee variants, it has paper thin armor, makes it more vulnerable to other tanks. * Range is your key to success, going too close to the enemy will get you "Shredded",'' ''especially when fighting against heavy tier 5 tanks. * Turning on Hills, high slopes, and other elevated map features at maximum speed could flip you over. * Your engine is loud, which can easily alert your presence to the enemy. History The Light Tank M24, '''or commonly known as the '''M24 Chaffee, is an American light tank used during the latter part of World War II, but never saw action. In British service, it was nicknamed Chaffee after the United States Army General Adna R. Chaffee Jr., who helped develop the use of tanks in the United States armed forces. By the 1960s, the United States and NATO forces completely removed the M24 from service, but remained in service with many Third World countries and fought in numerous foreign conflicts. M-24 IMI-OTO 60mm As Chile's stockpile of M24 light tanks grew obsolete, the Chilean Army up-gunned their M24s in the mid-1980s. The M24s original armament was replaced with the IMI-OTO 60 mm Hyper Velocity Medium Support (HVMS) gun, with roughly comparable performance to a standard 90 mm gun. Chile operated this version of the tank until 1999 when the Chilean Army purchased and accepted the Leopard I into service. Category:Tier 6 Category:Light Tanks Category:Premium Category:United States